Perfect
by emm5683
Summary: How did Rosalie become a vampire? How did she like her new family at first? How did she fall in love with Emmett? Rosalie's point of view on... well everything
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: this is my second story, and i'll let you guys decide if its good or not soo, read! check out my other stories please! And it starts out in her human life**

* * *

The sun was coming through the window, burning my eyes. I rolled over, so my face was hidden from the sudden disturbance to my sleep. I could hear my family downstairs in the kitchen. Oh! I had the most wonderful dream last night. It was about Royce. We have been dating for two months. Such a long time. I've just been dreaming about the day he would ask me to marry him. The problem was, there still wasn't a ring on my finger. Sitting up in my bed, I realize how hungry I am. I walk over to my mirror. I look gorgeous of course, even after just waking up. The smell of breakfast, crept up to my room, and I just had to go downstairs.

My father was just about to leave for work when he saw me. "Hello darling." He kissed my forehead and left. When I approached the kitchen I could hear my mother talking to the boys. It was their first day of school. I just completed school last term. The boys envied me for that.

"Mother, I won't be in the house all day. For the reason being that Royce is taking me for a picnic at the park."

"Alright, try not to be gone all day. I do need help around the house." Mother said not even paying attention.

"Yes, mother." I replied as a grabbed a plate and started eating. I was excited for the day. Royce was picking me up soon, so I skipped to and up the stairs. I examined my closet which was half the size of my large room. I found my favorite dress. It was long and it reached my ankles, a nice orange color. The color brought out my baby blue eyes. The top had little frills and ruffles. I slid it onto my body. I brushed my long blonde hair, and put the top half of my hair up and slipped on some flats.

The park was not far from my home, which meant that Royce was going to walk me there. I was sitting on my bed waiting for his knock. I do not know why I seem to believe he is going to ask for my hand in marriage. He has not even kissed me yet. Not really kissed me at least. A passionate kiss. A kiss I deserve.

I heard someone at the door. I jumped up, and ran down the stairs to the door. "Good morning, my dear Rosalie." My heart could have stopped with that smile he was giving me.

"Hello, Royce." I smiled. He took my hand and kissed it. He walked me down the street.

When we reached the park, there was a beautiful handmade quilt laying perfectly on the grass, with a little basket sitting on top of it. We started walking faster.

_I hope I still look beautiful_

"Rosalie, would you like to sit down?" He snapped me back into reality.

"Oh why yes I would, thank you." I stuttered as I graciously sat down.

"I've been thinking a lot about you lately. You are all I want." I smiled. "Rosalie?"

"Yes, Royce?"

"May I kiss you?"

"Yes." I said dumbfounded, my eyes bugging out. He leaned in, and I felt his lips on mine except, he didn't pull back after just touching my lips. He gave me my kiss. The kiss I have been waiting for. He pulled his lips from mine, and pressed his forehead to mine, stared into my eyes. He pulled out a beautiful ring. The biggest diamond I've ever seen.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, will you marry me?" A gasp escaped my mouth. My lips making a perfect "o".

I contemplated for a moment.

_He is handsome. But do I love him? I expected him to kiss me, but not this. I only wished for this. Well how could I say no?_

"Of course, I will marry you" I giggled. He pulled me in for a quick kiss.

"I love you." He announced proudly. I panicked, I couldn't say it back. I tried but my mouth couldn't form the words. My vocal cords could not produce the sounds.

"Well, I should go home. My mother needs help." I stood up. "Goodbye Royce." Then I started running. I finally reached my front door but I couldn't open it just yet.

_Ooo. I should not have done that_

I opened the door and the minute I closed it my mother started talking away.

"What happened, dear? You look as if you have seen a ghost." My mother chuckled, she was scrubbing the floors.

I was too shocked from the recent events to say anything so I just showed her my hand. My mother let out a screech.

"Rose, he asked you?" I just nodded, a smile erupting my face.

* * *

**a/n: i hoped you liked it! rosalies story was one of my fave parts of eclipse and it looked soo good in the movie! review please!**


	2. The one

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: HERE IT IS! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT **

* * *

I have been sitting here for hours listening to my mother talk to me about last minute wedding plans. And she is making all the decisions. I know that once I have my own daughter, she will get to decide what her wedding is going to be like.

I don't even want that big of a wedding. But no, it had to be my mother's way.

I cannot believe I am getting married in two days.

Today my mother and I are going to look for dresses. I cannot believe how fast my mother pulled this wedding together. We only got engaged last week. I really hope she at least let's me decide on my wedding dress.

We were walking down the street, and we found the boutique. The minute I walked in, a dress caught my eye.

It was very long, the top fitted, and long sleeves perfect for a winter wedding. "Mom I want this one." I said with out looking at her.

"No, I do not like it."

That was all it took for me to snap. "Mother, it is my wedding! I should be able to chose my own wedding dr-" I felt something sting on my cheek, and then I realized my mother just slapped me. She just slapped me. She has never done that before. Tears started collected in my eyes.

"Fine, Rosalie, we will get you that one if you wish." She said quietly. She threw the dress at me and told me to try it on.

I walked to dressing room. I carefully pulled the dress over my statuesque body. In the mirror stared back a beautiful girl in a stunning dress.

Slowly making my way to my mom, I couldn't wait to show her. I came around the corner and she took in a breath. "Oh Rosalie, you look beautiful. I am so sorry for earlier." Her voice shook. I walked over to my mother and gave her a hug. I never said accepted her apology, because I didn't believe her. I wonder if she noticed.

I looked up at her. "Mom, there is someone I want to see tonight is that okay with you?" She nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY MY ONE AND ONLY! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Last Happy Moment

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: alright we r rounding the corner now. it's gonna get really good! oh and i wrote another story, called fire and ice, you should check it out!**

* * *

I dressed in my best clothes. It was a very windy night, so I grabbed my coat and my hat.

I started walking to my friend Vera's house. I've known her for a while, and she just had a baby, so I decided to go visit. I knocked on her front door, and she opened it, a surprised expression. She hasn't changed much. Her body a little bit curvier, because of her pregnancy. "Rose! How are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"I'm fine, I just got engaged. What about you? You just had a baby right?"

"You got engaged? Yes I did and his name is Henry" She cooed. "Come in."

I walked in and saw the most beautiful baby in the world playing on the floor. He had dimples and curly black hair. Simply gorgeous. I was suddenly jealous of Vera again. When she first got married, I was incredibly jealous. But then when I got engaged I felt better than her.

But now seeing her baby… and I had to snap out of it. I mean one day I will have my own child.

We talked the whole night, either about Royce or baby Henry.

But I didn't have much to say about Royce, since we hardly even knew each other. But I didn't tell her that. I just lied and came up with different things.

Around 6:30, her husband, a carpenter, came home. He sat next to her the rest of the night.

When I finally decided to leave, Vera sat up. "Oh Rosalie, let me walk you out."

"No I'm fine." I said.

"I insist." She smiled as she picked Henry up and balanced him on one hip. Her husband beside her. I stood up and started walking to the door.

But before I left I had to ask her something. "Umm. May I hold him?"

Vera was still smiling. "Oh yes, of course." She handed him to me.

It's so scary holding a child. You are scared that you are going to drop them. Scared that they will start crying. But with this baby I wasn't scared. It felt right. I knew at that moment, that what I wanted most of all wasn't a husband, it was a child.

I handed Henry back to his mother and opened the door. The new family was waving at us, but Henry just drooled. I started walking into the cold, dark night. I was half way down the street, when I heard them.

A group of drunk men.

* * *

**a/n: dun dun dun dun! r u getting a flash back from eclipse? yes I know it was a short one, but the next is really good!**


	4. Pain

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: sorry guys! i was going to update this morning, but i went out to breakfest with my family, so i'm updating now! and this chapter is longer than the last, so enjoy!**

* * *

Everything in my body started going faster then. My legs, my thoughts, and my heart.

Then I heard my name. My body froze. I knew that voice. It was the man I was going to marry. I instantly turned around and I couldn't believe it. He was completely and utterly drunk, and gallivanting with his drinking buddies. I raised one eyebrow.

Royce was shouting at me. Telling his friends about how pretty I am.

Then one of them said "It's hard to tell, she's all covered up." He snickered. All of them joined in. Royce included. Then Royce. My Royce, ripped my jacket off my shoulders. The buttons popped off everywhere. Then he tore my hat from my hair. The pins pulled my hair from my scalp. I screamed. And they **all **seemed to enjoy my pain. I tried to run away but Royce, sneered, "Oh no you don't, we are only getting started."

No one came for me. As much as I screamed no one heard.

They only hurt me worse the more I yelled. I was in such pain towards the end, I was numb. I started blacking out, drifting in and out of unconsciousness.

_This is good. At least I cannot feel the pain. I will die slowly._

Then they left. They just left me in the middle of the street, bleeding to death. Oh yeah Royce loved me.

I was still for hours. People just walked on by as if I wasn't there. I didn't have anything left. **They** took _everything_ from me.

**Carlisle point of view**

I was on my way home from the hospital when I smelt if.

Blood. Pools of it.

I ran towards the source, as fast as my inhuman legs would take me.

There was a naked woman in the street bleeding to death. My whole body stiffened.

_Carlisle you can handle this._

I walked over to the about to be corpse and heard her heart struggling to beat. There was still time to save her. I scooped her into my arms. And started running to my home. Along the way I heard her whisper "I'm flying" I just smiled. I knocked the door down with my foot and laid her on the table.

"Esme! Edward!" I yelled.

**Rosalie point of view**

I saw that doctor come towards me. He asked what was wrong I couldn't say anything. I thought I was dead, because when he picked me up and started running, it was an amazing feeling. But then I felt pain again.

I opened my eyes, to see his family standing around me. My hand flung to my throat.

_He brought me here to hurt me_

Then sharp pains, appeared near my heart, the creases between my elbow and knees. It never stopped.

The pain was unbearable now. I started screaming. The lady with the caramel colored hair started talking to me to try to calm me down. But she wasn't helping. Then more sharp pains. I recognized the boy with the reddish brown hair. I took his hand and begged him to kill me. He just stared at me with a pained expression.

I heard Edward talk about me in disgust. Like there was something wrong with me. Am I really that bad of a person? I started screaming again. Dr. Cullen started talking to me.

"Rosalie. I am so sorry." He pleaded. He started explaining what he had done to me. I couldn't believe it. Is this what I got for being such a horrible person? A vampire?

The burning just spreaded. Throughout my whole body. I was screaming "I want to die".

But then I noticed the pain suddenly started disappearing except in my throat. It was always there.


	5. Amazingly Monstorous

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: okay so now rosalie is a vampire! yay! she is gonna meet her soul mate soon! but not in this chapter :( sooooo keep reading**

* * *

I sat up.

Everything was clear. I could hear people talking in the next house over. I could see the small stitching in the blanket in my lap. Esme was sitting on the bed. I've never realized how beautiful she was.

I tried to remember the night before. But it was hard to concentrate. I flung my hand up to my throat.

She smiled at me.

She had a mirror in her hand.

"We will go hunting in just a minute, but I thought you would want to see yourself." She stood up, but then left the room. The mirror was inches away from me. I leaned over and picked it up. I was afraid to look at myself. To look at the monster I have become.

My selfish self took over me and I turned it over. I stared at myself. I gasped. I dropped the mirror.

I was… well I looked different, yet the same.

I looked at my self again, and I was beautiful.

A laugh escaped my mouth.

My eyes were now crimson red, my skin pale white, and it looked like porcelain. There was no way to put it into words, but I was beautiful.

Then I got out of the bed. I couldn't help but notice, how fast, I did it. Then I ran downstairs as fast as I could. I was there in half a second. This amazed me.

Then Edward spoke up. "It is amazing." He laughed.

"How did you know-" My voice sounded like bells.

"Long story short I can read your mind." Then he looked at me grimly and left the room. Leaving just Esme and me.

" Carlisle is at work, so it is only us three today."

_Oh yay._

She grabbed my hand and we started running towards the forest. Edward met us near a tree.

"Okay Rosalie. Just relax. Let your instincts take over." I closed my eyes. "What do you smell?"

I smelled lots of things. but one thing in particular stood out. It had a warm feeling to it, but it stinked. It made my nose wrinkle, but there was something about it that made me want _it_.

"That's it." Esme commented.

"Why does it smell different? I thought it would smell,_ good._" I asked. I opened my eyes to find both Edward and Esme staring curiously at me.

"Oh well, animals smell different than humans." She laughed. "Now just let yourself find your food. Take in the scent and follow it."

I bent into a crouch and started running towards the smell.

There was an elk, standing there defenseless. I felt bad for a second but I had to remind myself it would cause me more guilt if I was hunting a human.

I wrapped my arms around the creature and leaned my face towards it's neck and bit into the soft skin. I felt the warm blood enter my mouth and soothe my throat. But the pain wasn't completely gone.

So I attacked a deer and the pain was just something in the back of my mind.

I followed the path to where Esme and Edward were, already finished.

"The pain never goes away." Edward said blankly.

Esme put her hand on my shoulder with a huge smile on her face, dimples showing. "You did a great job Rose."

Then we started running back towards the house. We were in the backyard when the smell hit. A human.

My whole body froze, my spine stiffened, my shoulders pushed back. I started shaking. Venom started pooling in my mouth, I stopped breathing.

I opened my mouth, and carefully said through my teeth, "Get. Me. Inside."

It took both Esme and Edward to drag me inside.

Once inside safefully, i thanked both of them.

Suddenly a question came into mind. "Esme?"

"Hmm?" She was staring at the wall and gestured me to sit next to her on the couch.

"How come you don't have children?"

"I do. I have Edward." She said blankly.

"Oh, no I mean, biological children." I said, my fears were on the edge of a cliff ready to burst.

She was staring at my eyes now. "Rosalie. When you become one of us, you become frozen in time. Therefore, I am unable to get pregnant"

Then I started running.

* * *

**a/n: where is rosalie going? if you paid attention to rosalie's story in eclipse you could probably guess! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Revenge

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: alright, if you didn't guess it, well then your just going to have to read and find out! :) PLEASE REVIEW! it let's me know you actually care! :D**

* * *

I darted through the door and outside. I started the hunt.

I was going to kill them. I lost the one thing I wanted most in the world. A child. They were going to pay for this. I went through the city tracking one by one. I found the first one. He was walking down the exact street he hurt me on.

"Hello." I said seductively.

He turned, and once he realized who I was, horror spread onto his face.

"Y-Y-our supposed to-" He stuttered.

"Dead? Believe me I know." Then I snapped his neck and dragged him down a dark alley. I threw him into a dumpster. One down, four to go.

I eventually found the other two, and killed them. I tried not to make their deaths too painful; after all, they didn't do the worst damage.

Then I saw him. The one who told Royce, to take my clothes off. He's the one who really deserved to die. He is the reason, why.

I walked into the bar he was already wasted at. He didn't see me yet. I wrapped my arms around him. I whispered into his ear. "Hello sweetie. You will not turn around, because I am about to kill you. Now listen to me or else you will die a painful death. Pretend like you know me. We are going to walk out together."

He stood up, and followed me outside. "Let's go to a more private place." I smiled, showing my razor sharp teeth.

The minute no one could see us, I took his head off let it bounce from my hands. And ran away before I could smell the blood. My throat already started burning, from being so close to their blood.

Then I went to my home. I snuck in. Laying on my bed was my wedding dress. I stole it, after all it was mine. I slipped it on. On my way out I grabbed a piece of rope.

I walked slowly in the middle of the street. Getting weird looks from passerby's. Then I reached his home.

I entered his house. I walked at a human pace down the hallway to his room. There were two guards in front of the door.

_I guess he heard about the recent deaths._

A smile spread onto my face.

I killed the guards easily, and threw open.

He was cowering in a corner.

I stood in front of him.

"I thought you loved me." I whispered.

He turned around, obviously startled. There was a silence and I was furious. "Now it's your time to die." I yelled. I wrapped the rope I held around his neck. He couldn't breathe he started choking. I hung him from the fan and then I wrote a "fake" suicide note. I left it right below him.

I was so tempted to take a bite. I found myself walking closer and closer to him. _I was so thirsty._

By now my throat was scorching, so I ran to Carlisle. It was dark when I arrived at the house. I didn't want to kill people. I didn't even taste the blood of the men.

I knocked on the door. They would know it was me because of Edward. Esme answered.

"I'm so thirsty" I breathed and she pulled me into her arms knowing the pain I felt, not just from the thirst but from the man who tried to kill me.

* * *

**a/n: oh yeah, how could you not love some Rosalie killing action! :) review!**


	7. Loathing

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: sorry that i didn't update earlier but i was at the waterpark all day with the fam. but the good news is, is that i got a tan for once instead of sunburn! and then i dropped my favorite pair of sunglasses in a steak & shake bathroom... toilet. eww!**

**anyways, enough of me boring you with my personal life, here is the next chapter...**

* * *

Esme and I sat on the couch waiting for Carlisle to come home.

I still haven't told her what happened.

I've been telling her about Royce. Then Edward came down stairs.

He paused when he entered the room. I knew he was searching through my thoughts.

"How could you do that?" He asked.

Esme looked at us both in confusion. "What do you mean Edward? What did you do Rose?" She asked sincerely.

I hesitated, and then started. "So you know the men who... who... r-...hurt me?"

"Yes."

"Well when you told me that I couldn't have children, I decided to get my revenge." I looked down ashamed.

"Now we have to leave." Edward said grimly.

Carlisle came in. "Why do we have to leave?" He asked.

"Because, Rosalie decided to go on a killing spree."

Esme stared at her son.

"Edward you do not treat people like that. And it wasn't like that." She talked to Carlisle now. "It was the men who hurt her."

Understanding washed over his face. "Oh."

He sat down and told us about his day.

Then Esme butted in. She nudged Carlisle lightly.

He smiled, he mouthed 'oh' then he turned to me. "Rosalie, Esme and I have been thinking. And we were wondering if you would like to become part of the family?"

I was caught off guard. How could I not say yes?

"Of course, I would love to." I smiled. But then Edward dashed out of the room upstairs. I had a feeling he didn't like me.

Epov

I hated her!

I can not believe that Carlisle thought she could be what, Esme was to him.

She utterly repulsed me. She was a selfish brat who got everything she wanted. Of course she then knocked on my door.

"Can I come in?"

No. "Why not?"

"You don't like me." she said when she came in. It wasn't a question so I didn't answer.

Oh god she liked me.

_What should I say to him? I think I should tell him._

"I kind of have a crush on you." she admitted. She obviously was not expecting anything in return.

Then, I decided, What the hell?

I leaned in and kissed her.

Then I leaned away after a few moments.

Nothing. No fireworks. No bells.

"Shit." I murmered. "Sorry. I just wanted to try that."

"No it's okay. I don't mind." Of course she wouldn't.

_If I could blush, I'd be the color of a tomato._

I started laughing then.

"Carlisle wants me and you to… fall in love." I said unexpectedly. "But…"

"But, I'm not the right one?" she finished.

"Yeah. That's exactly it."

"I feel the same way" She laughed. I guess it would be bearable to live under the same roof with her. "I like you it's just, not the love type." She played with her hair.

"You know, I may be starting to accept you in this family." I said.

"Well that's good. Your going to have to put up with me for a while, because I'm not leaving."

I looked through her thoughts. She really wanted to be here. She had no where else to go. And she likes it here.

* * *

a/n: oo edward and rosalie! lol uhhh review!


	8. Henry

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: hey guys here is the next chapter, but before you read i wanted to ask you something,**

**would you like the story to continue through twilight? Like Rosalie's point of view on Twilight?**

**Let me know in your review for this chapter**

* * *

It's 1935.

I've been with the Cullen's for three years now. We had to move far away for Rochester, because of what I did after my transformation.

I was hunting in the Appalachians when I smelt it.

I ran and found a man laying in his own blood. He was mauled by a bear.

I looked more closely at the man. He looked like baby Henry. He had dark curly hair and dimples. I knew I had to save him.

I scooped him up into my arms, holding my breath, I'd regret it so much if I let myself slip. I ran.

I ran over 100 miles to the house. By the time I got there, It was the first time I ever felt tired as a vampire.

I was outside the house now. Edward ran outside he froze by the door.

"Carlisle" I screamed. My throat was unbearable. They had to take this man away from before I do something reckless.

Then Carlisle was beside me. "I tried to, but I didn't think I would have the strength to just change him." Sobs escaping my chest, except no tears came. Carlisle lifted him up and carried him inside. I quickly followed.

I watched painfully as Carlisle sunk is sharp teeth into the humans soft, fragile skin. I could hear the soft ripping of his skin, i could feel the venom pooling in my mouth. Edward was holding me, just in case I snapped.

When he was done, I just sat, cross-legged next to the man. He let out painful screams, and he wouldn't stop.

I knew how he felt, I wish I could talk to him.

That night when Esme came home, she let out a gasp.

"Well what is going one here?" We all started laughing.

When the man woke up days later. He stared at me.

"So you're the angel?" His beautiful voice mused.

"Angel?" I asked confused.

"Yes. Did you know you're beautiful?" He asked smiling at me. He was the one. I just knew it. "My name is Emmett."

"Rosalie."

"Emmett, my name is Carlisle. This is my wife Esme, my son Edward, and my daughter Rosalie." Carlisle said. "You may be wondering as to why you aren't dead right now." Emmett nodded. "We are vampires. And so are you."

"That's really cool." Emmett said. A huge grin spread onto his face.

We are monsters. It isn't cool. I disgust myself.

I looked at Edward. He nodded in agreement, to my thoughts.

Carlisle went on about how we hunt. And when he was done, Emmett looked like a little kid in a candy store.

He didn't seem scared of what he had become. He seemed excited.

* * *

**a/n: that was a little short, but hey! Rosalie found Emmett! hip hip horray! please review! and don't forget to let me know your thoughts on the above question.**

**follow the arrows**

(

)

(

\/


	9. Brother

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ:**

**alrighty,**

**so this story hasn't really gotten a lot of reviews. I don't really have the motivation for it anymore either.**

**I have finished the story to where I originally planned it to end. But I came up with an idea, what if I continued into Twilight Times, with Rosalie's version of events. But I haven't gotten feedback about whether or not to continue. So I decided to just end the story.**

***But! If I get 20 reviews by the time, I have updated all that I have written, then I'll continue, but if not, the story will be over... :(**

**FIRST REVIEWER GETS A SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

Even though I hunted, just before I found him, I decided to hunt again. My throat burned from smelling the blood. I didn't want to go alone this time. I went upstairs to Edwards room. "What do you want?" He snarled.

"Really, Edward? I was just going to ask if you wanted to come hunting with me?"

A few seconds passed. "Fine." I heard him sit up from the floor and glide to open the door. "Lets go."

We exited the house, and raced to the forest

We stopped at the usual spot. "I beat you!" A grin spread on his face. "This wasn't really to hunt was it?"

"No." I said plainly. I tried to hide my thoughts so we could just talk. It's weird when he searches through my brain.

"Rose! That's not fair!" He stared into my eyes trying to get past my blocking.

"Imagine how it feels for everyone else." I smiled. "We are all a family here, right?"

He was still trying to figure out what I was thinking. "Yes…"

"And as my brother, I was wondering if you-" Shit I let my thoughts slip. He laughed. I ignored him "if you could tell me if that boy likes me." I looked down. He let out another laugh.

"I can't do that." He smiled.

"Edward Cullen. You have to." I growled.

"No, I really don't." He chuckled.

"You are a scoundrel." I darted into the trees.

I heard him silently following me. He broke the silence. "I'm sorry. I forgot how it is, not to know what people think. I can't imagine, how it would feel not to know if the person of your dreams likes you."

My jaw dropped. "Why must you do that?"

"What?"

"Read my mind." I said.

"Well imagine being in a crowded room, and hearing people talking. That's how it feels for me, and I can't help it."

"Will you tell me or not?" I questioned him.

"Yes."

"Yes, you'll tell me?"

"No, yes he likes you. And I'll talk to him for you." He smiled. "I'll race you back."

And we ran to the house.

"Oh by the way, he's waiting for you."

* * *

**a/n: So did you guys notice the little forshadowing there?**

**remember first reviewer get a preview!**

**sorry for the shortness!**

**REVIEW!**

(

)

(

\/


	10. Trading Stories

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: not a lot to say right now except, what I said in the last chapter.**

**review if you want the story to continue!**

* * *

We approached the porch. Edward spoke lower than a whisper "Wait upstairs, in your bedroom. Turn on music. Don't listen in. And I'll send him up after I tell him."

I kissed his cheek and said jokingly "Thank you so much, my brother." I laughed as I skipped up the stairs inside. I'm sure if my heart could still beat, it would flutter. I opened the first door on the right and sat on the pink rug in the middle of my room. Music flew to my ears. My arms were wrapped around my legs, and I was swaying waiting for the knock.

Every little sound sent me standing up, and when I realized it wasn't Emmett, I sat back down in my curled up position.

I kept singing songs in my head, to keep myself from listening in on their conversation.

I heard someone gliding up the stairs. My breathing became uneven. Three knocks erupted my thoughts. I stood up, running my hand through my hair. "Come in."

"Rosalie." His eyes were sweet, and still red. "Your eyes are beautiful." He laughed. I smiled. "I think we should have proper introductions."

I nodded. "Hello, I'm Rosalie." I stuck out my hand.

"Hello, my beautiful. My name is Emmett." He shook my hand.

After two shakes, he still had a grip on my hand.

"You can let go now." I got out between laughs.

"What if I don't want to?" I felt my eyes light up with happiness. He let go.

"So how did, if you don't mind telling me. How did you become…"

I froze. "It's a long story." Was all I could get out.

He noticed, my reaction. "That bad, huh?"

I looked down at my feet. "Yes." I took a deep breath, even though I didn't need it.

"Well you know mine." He let out of bellowing laugh. I thought back to the memory days ago. I smile spread on my face.

"Tell me about yourself." I said. I couldn't tell him about me. Yet.

"It's not all that interesting." He said while looking into my eyes.

I thought for a minute. I was very intrigued by him. "I think I can live through it. I've been through worse." I smiled.

He started chuckling. "True."

"So are you going to tell me?" My brain lost control of what I was saying. Words just slipped out of my voice. I sat down on the floor, and pat the ground in front of me. He sat.

"My name was Emmett Dale McCarty. I was born in 1915, in Gatlinburg, Tennessee." I stared at him. He was nice and strong. He looked like a professional weight lifter. I could get lost in his eyes. "I was the youngest of a huge Scotch-Irish-American family. And then when I was 20, I was there in the forest, lost actually. That's when the bear attacked me." I smiled. "I told you I didn't have a very fascinating human life."

"Well I object." I laughed.

"Will you please tell me about you? It's killing me over here!" He laughed again and his eyes were smoldering mine. There was no way I could say no. I sighed and explained to him everything.

When I was done he just stared at the door. He growled. "I'm- I'm gonna kill those scumbags." He sat up and I almost didn't catch him.

"Don't worry about that. I already did." He wrapped his arms around me. If I could blush, I would be apple red.

"Ahh. So I got a tough one here." He smiled.

He looked down at me and laughed. I slid out of his grasp and sat back down, so did he. We were sitting across from each other. He changed the subject. "So Carlisle and Esme talked to me. They asked me if I wanted to join the family." He paused for a second. "And I said yes." He laughed. He laughs a lot, I noticed. And he likes to make people laugh. "But it's kind of strange because all three of us, Edward, you, and me. We are like brothers and sisters. And it's weird because I like you." I froze. The words I wanted to hear.

All I could get out was. "Me too." Across the hall I could hear a laugh coming from Edwards bedroom.

_Get over yourself Edward._

He laughed again.

I stared into Emmett's eyes.

He pulled me up and hugged me. He grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs.

* * *

**a/n: You gotta love Emmett... REVIEW :)**


	11. Moving

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: This chapter is short I know. But please review :)**

**I still haven't made my decision on whether or not I'm continuing the story into twilight times, it's just that school is starts in almost a week, and to write the twilight saga in Rosalie's point of view, I basically have to reread it, and I just reread the series for the third time when the eclipse movie came out. And I really need to focus on schoolwork this year so I can get into a good high school, and to top that off, I'm trying out for a musical at my acting school, and I still have to write for my other stories.**

**so if I do decide to continue, I'm letting you know now, that I'll update probably once a week.**

**wow. That's a really long authors note.**

* * *

Naturally Esme and Carlisle were ecstatic when they saw our hands intertwined. Edward followed us down into the living room.

Esme's high pitched voice filled the room. "Now since, everyone thinks that Emmett has been killed by a bear, we can't exactly walk around town anymore." Everyone chuckled except me. "So we decided to go up north, where it is colder and overcast often, so we don't stand-" I stood up.

"We are leaving again? I'm tired of having to change my life, just because of what I am." I yelled.

Carlisle stood up. "Rosalie, you know why. If strange things keep happening, the volturi will step in. And we can't risk losing any of you."

I smiled darkly and sat back down. "Fine."

Esme continued. "We are going to have to leave soon. There is a town, in Washington, called Forks. We were planning to leave a while ago, because people are starting to notice how different we are. So Carlisle and I went around the country and the best place was the town. And it's very small too. The sooner we leave the better. Only take what you need the most. We can throw away everything else like the furniture and things like that. Start packing. We leave at midnight."

Everyone cleared out of the living room. Emmett not having anything to pack followed me back into my room. I grabbed everything I needed most. A few clothes to last me a couple weeks until I get more and my engagement ring. It was my last reminder of my human life. As much as I hated him, I couldn't get rid of it. So I ripped the diamond from the gold band when I became a vampire. This strength does have it's advantages.

Now the only people who know what it really is are me and Edward. But the Edward part I really can't help.

We sat near the door. He was playing with my hair. I just stared at him. Everyone else came down at exactly midnight.

Carlisle said "Well lets go."

Emmett and I were the last ones out of the house. His arm was around my waist. Right before we went through the door I took one good look at the inside of the empty house. We kept walking the door closing behind us.

We all took off running.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISLCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: This chapter is kind of short, because I had intense writer's block, soooooo sorry! Read and review :) But this is mostly a transition chapter**

**Oh and check out my profile, because I have a poll up!**

* * *

It took us a day in half. And Emmett never left my side.

We approached the town. Ran into the trees so we weren't seen by people.

Esme was the first to notice. We all followed her down the road. It was a brick house.

It was clearly vacant. Esme's face let up, like a kid in a candy shop. "Carlisle!" She whispered. "It's perfect." She ran to the door. Unlocked. We all walked in.

It was two stories. "Well kids, go claim your rooms." She laughed.

I ran up the stairs to the second floor. Of course I picked the biggest room, with the biggest closet. Emmett chose the one next to mine. Edward being the total loner he is, chose his away from everyone.

I went into Emmett's room to look around.

I felt cold hands snake around my waist. I turned my face toward him about to laugh, when he took me by surprise.

His hard lips pressed on my mine. We were kissing! I twisted my body and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was so tall; I was on the tips of my toes. We didn't even have to pause to breathe.

It felt amazing kissing him. I felt an amazing spark ignite in my body.

I pulled my face from his and whispered. "What took you so long?"

He laughed and hugged me and we just stayed there. I breathed in his scent. My favorite smell in the world. We were so entranced we didn't here the light footsteps approaching the door.

Esme opened the door. 'Oh! I'm sorry." We stopped hugging and we stood side by side. "I was wondering if you guys would like to come with us to the store."

"We're fine." We said together, in sync. Like we belonged together.

Esme smiled. "Okay then. Edward is here too. Try not to set the house on fire." She left the room and went downstairs.

Edward was at the door, in a flash.

He smiled his crooked smile, "So what should we do?"

* * *

**a/n: shortness... i know! but I'll update soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: alrighty, uh first reviewer gets a sneak peek of the next chapter! so review :))**

* * *

We found ourselves at the beach. We went to a store there and got some bathing suits. It was a very cloudy day, and it was pouring rain. So we wouldn't stand out. Too much.

We were all racing each other to see who would reach the water first.

Edward was in the lead, but Emmett being the newborn he is, used his strength and pushed Edward five feet to the side. Emmett turned around, and picked me up.

"Ahh! Emmett put me down!" I was laughing so hard, I could barely get the words out. Then Edward, pushed us both towards the water.

We stumbled into the ocean water. Emmett was still clutching me when he froze. That's when I smelt it too. Human Blood. It didn't affect me and Edward as bad as it would Emmett. He was still a newborn.

Edward ripped me from Emmett's arms and I landed into the water. He clutched Emmett.

He was trying to get free from grasp.

I stepped in front of him. "Rose! No! He's a newborn! He could hurt you without even realizing it!" Edward yelled.

I was still staring at Emmett, I whispered "He won't." I put my hands on his face. "Em! Baby. Shh Shh Shh." Emmett finally looked at me. "It's okay."

Edward let go of Emmett.

All of a sudden, Emmett was charging toward the shore. He knocked me over.

_Oh my god._

Edward didn't bother, chasing Emmett, he knew it was too late.

I was surprised, by what just happened, and I fell into Edward arms. I was frozen. I could barely hear Edward talking to me. All I could hear was the person, Emmett was killing right now.

The screams eventually stopped.

I stared at the sky as Edward still held me and ran back to the house. Carlisle and Esme were there already. Carlisle talking to Emmett and Esme pacing the room waiting for us to return. Esme ran to us and took me in her arms. I couldn't tell my legs to move. She started up the stairs, Edward behind.

Esme sat on the floor, holding me while, tearless sobs escaped my chest. When I was done, Edward explained the whole newborn thing, _again._

I finally screamed, "EDWARD, I KNOW!"

Someone knocked on my door and came in. It was him.

Esme and Edward left the room.

"Rosalie, I'm so sorry!" His eyes were bright red again. "I just lost control."

I sat up and walk to him. "It's okay. I just freaked out. It's not your fault. I forgot, about everything. I was so-"

"I will never hurt you again." He said sternly, he stared into my eyes. I stroked his face with my hand, and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back, and we started moving towards the bed that was merely a prop, but now it has some use, besides a seat.

We were still in bathing suits so it didn't take long.

Hours later, we were just staring at each other, lying on the floor, because we broke the bed. I could almost hear Edward wincing as he heard our thoughts.

Our foreheads and noses were pressed together. Emmett whispered something, I was so entranced by him, that I almost didn't catch what he said. "I love you."

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss, and said "I love you too."

But the moment was ruined. Because, I realized I could never give him children. We will never grow old. I can never sit next to a gray haired Emmett, on a porch, watching our grandchildren play in the yard.

I sat up quickly. "Rose, what's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"I hate what I am." I whispered.

Emmett just stared at me.

I thought about the woman that was killed this afternoon. She had a whole life. A husband maybe. She had parents. She might even had children. Or one she couldv'e had kids. But she died.

"I should have died." My voice was quivering now. Emmett just cradled me in his arms while I just rambled on. I just kept whispering, "I love you I love you I love you I love you."

* * *

**a/n: poor rosalie :( oh and no, they don't know about the treaty thing yet. there is no treaty right now. the wolves will find out though.**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: lol I uh almost forgot about something that is soooo important in the series, when I was writing this so I added it to the end of the story, and then I realized that it had to be earlier in the story. so here it is, and I had to completely rewrite the chapter.**

* * *

We had to be very careful with Emmett now but he was pretty good. He went hunting about every three days, he insisted that he doesn't have to but we all agreed he should. There's always someone with him, and today the whole family was out hunting.

Carlisle and Esme went off on their own, and Emmett, Edward, and I were just goofing off.

I was sitting down on the grass, while Emmett and Edward were fighting. It was hysterical, and occasionally when an animal would come by, they would race to it.

Between, Emmett being incredibly fast and strong, being a newborn, and Edward reading what he was planning on doing. So it was an even fight everytime.

Sometimes I would be brought into the fight, and I would just jump on Emmett's back and distract him by kissing his neck. Edward would come and attack us, and we tumble onto the ground, filling the forest with our laughter.

Emmett was holding me bridal style, and we were all walking back to where, we said we would meet up with Carlisle and Esme. But then a revolting smell, wafted through the air. Emmett tightened his grip on me, and Edward stood closer to us.

Three wolves, came into view, a growl ripped through Emmett's chest, and he place me back on my feet. I stood so I was in the middle of both Edward and Emmett.

But they didn't look like actual wolves. They were huge, and they didn't smell like the wolves we drink from. I looked at Edward, and he nodded, comfirming my thoughts.

Emmett's arm wrapped around my waist, and I did the same to him.

The animals were just staring at us, and Edward hadn't told us it was time to leave.

We stood there for another five minutes. "Edward what's going on?" I asked impatient.

"Shh, Rosalie. Esme and Carlisle are almost here." He whispered softly.

I listened closely for them. Sure enough I could hear the whoosh of the air as they ran to us. Then their smell hit us, and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked to see Esme looking at me.

"What's going on?" She mouthed.

I shrugged.

"Carlisle," Edward began. "These aren't ordinary wolves."

"I think we've figured that out." Emmett muttered.

Edward frowned, and rolled his eyes. He looked back at Carlisle. "They are werewolves."

"Creatures of the night, werewolves?" He asked. Edward nodded. "Oh, well we come in peace. We live just in the town over."

Edward grimaced. "They know."

"Did we do something wrong?" Esme asked in a small voice.

"Yes. But we didn't know it at the time."

"Edward, we don't all read minds here. You have to fill us in." Emmett chuckled. I couldn't help but smile too. The corner's of Esme's mouth twitched, and Carlisle and Edward looked very serious.

"They live in La Push." Edward continued. "They call themselves protectors of their land. We are a threat to their people. Especially of the latest incident." He glared at Emmett. Emmett leaned down and pressed his face into my neck, I'm sure he was hiding a smile. "They want us to promise to stay off their lands, and to not bite another human."

Carlisle nodded. He looked at the animals. "That seems fair."

One of the wolves howled. Edward nodded. "And in exchange they will keep our secret, a secret."

We all nodded too.

"And I think we all know what happens if we break this treaty." Carlisle said as the wolves trudged away. Emmett laughed a little bit. "I think it's best we leave their land now, before..."

Esme smiled. "Let's go."

We all ran off in the direction of the house.

* * *

**a/n: that was really hard to write, because normally i write at night, and it's not my time right now lol. I like to write at night cuz I'm not distracted with things, and right now my brain is somewhere else lol :)**

**REVIEW :))))))))) ReViEw!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: i got grounded and my mom took away my laptop, but she doesn't know my ways... when i was all alone in the house, I snuck my laptop, and sent all my stories to one of my many emails, and now i have it saved on the family computer! so yay! i can continue writing and updating! lol**

* * *

The whole family was out on another hunting trip(I hated hunting now because we did it so much) , and Emmett got a grizzly bear for us when we smelt it. Vampire.

We ran back to Carlisle , Esme, and Edward. Before we could tell them, Edward asked, "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Absolutely. You can't miss it. It's getting stronger they are coming closer."

About five minutes later, a group of three vampires arrived.

There was a strawberry blonde, a blonde, with hair as straight as corn silk, a silver blonde, and a black haired one with a man. They all had red eyes.

The strawberry blonde spoke first. "Animals?"

Carlisle answered. "Yes, humans?"

She chuckled, "My name is Tanya." She pointed to each of them, the blonde was Kate, the silver blonde was Irina, the man was Eleazar and the black haired was Carmen.

She continued. "We were hunting here when we noticed the scent, we were so curious. So we have been coming here every couple days." She thought about something. "Your eyes. They are that color because of your unusual diet?"

Edward spoke up this time. "Yes."

Irina stared at Emmett. "But him. His eyes."

I stared into her eyes now, I growled, "He's new to our family." Emmett wrapped his arm around my waist and clutched me closer to him.

"Is it effective?" Kate asked.

"We like to consider ourselves as, vegetarians. So think how it would be." Esme said. "It satisfies, but human blood keeps us stronger."

"Why do you do it?" Carmen asked curiously.

I answered this one. An edge to my voice. "Because we don't want to be monsters."

Emmett whispered into my ear, "Relax, Rose."

Carlisle invited them back to the house. We sat talking for the rest of the night. They said they were very intrigued by our way of living, and that they promised they would try it. I noticed that Tanya stared at Edward the entire time.

When they finally left, we all just sat still. Eventually Carlisle had to leave for work, so Emmett went to help Esme around the house. It was just me and Edward.

"I think that Tanya girl has a crush on you." I said. I was smiling. He needed someone.

"Yeah she does." Edward said looking down.

My eyes bugged out. "Well do you like her?"

Edward smiled. "Not like that."

"Still haven't found her yet huh?" I asked.

"Yup." He sat up, and went to the second floor where Esme and Emmett were. I had a feeling something was going on, so I ran up stairs, and caught a little bit of the conversation.

"I think I'm going to do it tonight." Emmett said.

"Ok. And she isn't expecting it, right Edward?" Esme asked.

"She will if we don't stop talking about it. She is coming up the stairs now."

I ran up the stairs.

"What is going on?" I ran into the kitchen, another prop.

Emmett just grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs. I kept screaming things like "I swear to God, if you don't tell me what is going on." And "Please tell me."

We reached his room and he pulled me onto his bed. We sat there and I kept pleading.

Then finally he kissed me, and he grabbed my hand, I felt something slide onto one of my fingers. I pulled away, and looked down.

_Holy crap, there's a ring on my finger_

"What's this?" I exclaimed.

"I thought I could give you something to remember me from."

_He noticed my other ring._

I looked at my ring again. It was a huge diamond. Then I realized what it really was.

A smiled spread across my face. I looked up to Emmett with huge eyes.

He got down on one knee. I slid to the edge of the bed, with my feet hanging off the side.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale. You are the most beautiful person in the world. And there is even a more beautiful person on the inside. You have my heart, and I hope I have yours. I'm willing to take you on and I hope you are too. I love you so much; there are no words to describe it. Will you take my hand in marriage?"

At that moment, nothing mattered. It didn't matter that I was a monster. Or that I will never have kids. Or even that I'm frozen in time. All that mattered was Emmett. I truly loved him. I was smiling like a goofball now.

"Yes."

* * *

**a/n: AWWWWWW! I love emmett's proposal! :) lol REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: sorry for the shortness i have intense writer's block and i just got mockingjay today and i feel like watching rent right now**

* * *

Esme started planning right away. The wedding was tomorrow. It's been one week since Emmett proposed.

I never take off my ring, except when I'm hunting of course. I can't risk losing it.

Emmett and I were sitting outside on the porch. Our hands were intertwined and they rested in his lap.

Edward, busted through the front door.

"So, Em ready for your bachelor party?" He asked standing in front of us. Carlisle was behind him.

Emmett leaned in and kissed me on the lips, and I kissed back. Edward interrupted us. "Save that for the honeymoon." He smiled crookedly.

Edward and Emmett started running towards the woods. I grabbed Carlisle by the shirt.

I laughed, hearing the boys in the woods roaring with laughter. "Keep him under control." I smiled.

"Will do." And Carlisle ran towards them.

I stood there staring at the opening they went through. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I almost freaked but then I turned around and saw Esme.

She grabbed my hand and started towing me inside. "Let's go, we are going to have a girls night!" She giggled.

The most we did all night was watch boring movies and sit on the couch. At one point, she grabbed a little red bottle.

She yanked my foot from under me, and exclaimed, "Blood red." She laughed "I thought it was meant to be. She painted my nails while I watched her. I wanted to ask her something.

When she was done, I decided to speak up. "Esme?"

She looked up at me, "Yes sweetie?"

"How did you become a vampire?"

Her eyes sharpened. Pain spread in them. "Oh well, I just had a child." Her voice was high as always, but you could hear a new edge to it. "He died only days of life. I was so saddened. So I decided to end my life. I really wanted children. And when he died, it ruined me." She smiled. "That's when Carlisle found me." Her smile showed how much she loved him. "He took me to the morgue at the hospital and turned me. At the time, Edward wasn't there, he left. So it was just me and Carlisle . But then Edward came back. Years later we found you. And here we are."

Another thought came to mind. "If you found Carlisle , and I found Emmett. Is, is Edward ever going to find someone?"

Esme looked at me seriously now. "I don't know. I really don't have an answer for you." Her eyes brightened. "Tanya and her family are almost here, I can hear them." Sure enough, I could smell and hear a group a vampires.

Five seconds later, there were three knocks at the door. I rushed to the door and opened it.

I put on a happy smile, all I wanted was to be with Emmett, and I turned to face our guests.

* * *

**a/n: whoooo the weekend! REVIEW :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: this is probably one of my favorite chapters I've written besides like the one where she becomes a vampire... so enjoy :)**

* * *

I was upstairs, with Esme. She was helping me into my extremely long wedding dress. I heard someone running up the stairs.

"Five minutes!" Tanya's voice came from outside the door.

Esme grabbed me by the waist and took me to the mirror. I looked beautiful.

My wavy blonde hair, was tightened into curls. The hair on top of my head, was pulled up with my veil resting on top. My dress was sleeveless, and deepened into a low v-neck. The skirt was high waisted and started two inches below my bust.

Esme, stood behind me, and put something into my hand.

"It's something old, blue, and borrowed." I looked at the object in my hand.

I was a beautiful necklace with a blue jewel hanging down.

"Oh and your shoes are new. So your all set." She smiled and started down the stairs and outside.

I opened my door and started down the stairs. Carlisle was waiting there.

We locked elbows and we started approaching the front door.

Kate was standing near it and opened it for us. We walked down the steps and there stood, Emmett, with a minister behind him.

I couldn't help but notice at the minister's expressions as he took us all in.

I stood in front of Emmett. He took my hands in his.

The pastor just kept talking and I didn't pay attention.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony. Do you Emmett Cullen, take thee Rosalie Hale, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us depart."

Emmett still stared into my eyes. He laughed. "I do."

"And do you Rosalie Hale, take thee Emmett Cullen, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us depart."

My eyes widened, a grin the size of the state spread across my face, I realized why Emmett laughed, _till death do us part_ "I do." I saw Edward smiling to as he read what we were both thinking.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Emmett lifted the veil and exposed my face to his and his hard lips pressed on mine. I don't know how long we were in the embrace but someone cleared their throat, Edward.

Emmett and I face our little audience of vampires, and we went around and they gave us their hugs and congratulations.

Carlisle and Esme were the last one's to greet us.

We both gave Esme a hug and then she said, "Now just because you are a vampire, doesn't mean you don't have to have a honeymoon." She was smiling now.

I completely forgot about the honeymoon, and I didn't really care. All that really mattered was that I was with Emmett.

Carlisle spoke up. "Now we are going up to Denali, to stay with Tanya's family. We will be gone for two weeks, and you guys will be staying here. Alone."

Alone? "The entire house?" I asked still shocked at the surprise.

"Are you guys are sure you want to leave the house to us, I can't guarantee that it will still be standing when you come back." He chuckled.

My jaw dropped and some laughs escaped my mouth.

"Em! Don't be obscene!"

Esme and Carlisle were smiling brightly, "Well at least try, I'm quite fond of this house." She thought for a second. "You know actually go ahead." She turned to Carlisle as they walked back towards the front door, she started speaking again, "So I was hunting the other day and I came across this big white house and I was-"

I walked over back over to my husband. I leaned in and kissed him again.

Then our family walked out said goodbye and then they left.

Emmett grabbed my hand and we ran into the house. We didn't even make it to the stairs, we were already kissing. Passionately. Very passionately.

I tried to stop him, "Em," He started kissing my neck. "Emmett." I let out a soft moan from my throat, "I think I should get out of my wedding dress and maybe we should do this somewhere besides the stairs." He kissed my cheek.

"Right." He smiled. We ran up the stairs hand in hand, to our room. We moved all of his stuff into my bedroom earlier in the day.

He sat on the bed, while I went to change. He was still wearing his tuxedo pants and the white shirt under his jacket. The jacket however was no where in sight. I checked my dresser for something, when black sheer lace caught my eye.

_Esme._

I smiled and grabbed the small piece of clothing.

I quickly changed and then nearly ran into Emmett's lap.

He kissed me softly on every inch of my body. He would whisper I love you after every kiss. When he was finally done I was laying on the bed, by head elevated on my elbow. He mimicked my movement.

"I love you too." I said back.

He pulled me onto him, and ripped of the lace.

"Aw, that's too bad." I said jokingly. I looked at the white floor, pieces of black were sprawled on the floor. We both laughed.

* * *

After five hours and we just laid down and kept telling each other how much we loved each other. It was completely dark in the room, but with our vampire senses, we could see perfectly.

I could see the smooth lines of his muscles. I could see the barely their scars, where the bear attacked him before I found him. I could see the gentle bite marks left by Carlisle, in order to save him. I could see lipstick on his face from where I kissed him earlier in the night at the wedding. I could see the purple shadow under his eyes and his beautiful butterscotch eyes mirroring my own eyes staring at me. I could see his dark curly hair, each little curl matted to his head, and his dimples as he smiled at me.

He was tracing the lines on my skin. He looked so happy. It made me smile as I saw him smile.

He looked up at me then. "What's so funny?" His mouth was still formed into a smile.

"Nothing, it's just I can't help smiling when I'm with you, and when you are smiling, you make everyone want to smile too."

* * *

**a/n: REVIEW :)))) OH and check out my profile for my uhhh oh yeah uh poll!**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE *PLEASE READ***

**So a couple chapters back, I wasn't getting a lot of reviews and I said that I won't continue into the Twilight times unless I got twenty reviews from that point on until I update all that I have written. So this is the last chapter that I have, and I would like to say... that i got 25 REVIEWS SINCE I TOLD YOU ABOUT IT! Thank you so much guys so to reward you here is a longer chapter and I'll do the Rosalie's point of view on Twilight soon! So make sure to story alert!**

* * *

We ended up wrecking the house, so we set off to find the one that I heard Esme mention.

The rest of the two weeks passed in a blur.

Esme, Carlisle, and Edward followed our scent and found us at the house.

Esme's face brightened when she saw us, "Rosalie, how did you know this was the house?"

I smiled, "Oh well, I heard you and Carlisle talking, and this is for everything you did for me." Esme hurried over to me and gave me a tight hug.

"After the old house… fell apart," Edward stared at us trying to fight back laughter."Me and Emmett spent a whole day moving everything back here, and painted it too." I thought back to the memory of us painting the house. One of the best days of the honeymoon. I smiled involuntarily. We ended up getting into a playful fight, both of us covered head to toe in paint. It started when Emmett flicked a brush at me, and I threw the can of paint.

Edward spoke up, "Okay well I've got to got hunting, Emmett?" Emmett nodded.

"I'll go too!" Esme squealed.

They quickly left the house.

Carlisle was up in his study and I was in my room, reading a book.

I had my window opened, bringing in fresh air.

Then a sweet sickly smell came through the window.

_Vampire._

I wasn't my family.

And I doubted that Carlisle smelt it, and he was on the third floor, his window probably closed.

I immediately got into a crouch. I ran over to the window. I could see two white figures retreating from the forest.

My legs carried me as fast as I could to Carlisle.

"There are vampires here." I whispered as softly as I could knowing they could hear me if I spoke louder.

He followed me downstairs.

We ran into the clearing.

A handsome blonde man with bite marks _all _over his body, and red eyes was standing next to a woman.

She was short, with black hair sticking up in all directions. Her eyes were red, but had a brownish tint to them.

She extended a hand to Carlisle, "Hi, I'm Alice." She flashed a smile, her teeth glowing. They shaked hands. "This is Jasper." She gestured towards the man.

"I'm Carlisle. And this is my daughter Rosalie. Esme my wife and my sons Emmett and Edward are out hunting at the moment."

Alice smiled again. "Oh I know.

I was mad at this girl, but yet it felt like something was forcing me not to be.

I looked over at the man called Jasper. He was staring at me, like he was concentrating on something.

Carlisle expression looked confused. "How do you know?"

"I know all about your family Carlisle." She looked at me. "I could explain if you would like.

"Yes, please come inside."

We were sitting all sitting in the living room. Jasper and Alice sitting quite close on the love seat, and Carlisle and I on the couch.

"Okay," She began, "I don't remember much about my human life, except I remember that I used to have these premonitions. My parents sent me to an insane asylum. I only knew this because I woke up in the jumpsuit we were made to wear. It also said my name. It's actually Mary Alice Brandon.

"After I changed, I started getting these visions of you guys. The very first one, was of all of you hunting. I thought it was so interesting. Hunting animals I mean. I have been trying it, that's why my eyes have a brown tint to them. I had a vision of Rosalie and Emmett getting married. And then I had a vision of Jasper at a diner, and we set off to find this family. So I went to the diner and waited there for days until he came. And here we are." She smiled.

Carlisle stared at the man. "Jasper, if you don't mind my asking, why are there bite marks on your body?"

Jasper started explaining his story. I couldn't believe he was alive in the civil war, and that someone would want to create an army of vampires. Jasper also explained that he too had a gift.

"I can sense the emotions of others around me and change what they are feeling, for instance if you are feeling sad, I could make you feel happy."

I stared at the wall. "Or if a newborn vampire was feeling thirsty.." I lead off.

He nodded, "Exactly."

"Well, Alice, Jasper. I'm sure Esme would love to have you in the family. They should be home soon. In the mean time, I guess you should pick out a room. But I would like to talk with Jasper some more, I am so curious, Rose? How about you go with Alice?"

I started walking towards the stairs. Alice went to the third floor and went into Edward's bedroom.

"Uh, that room is taken." I said.

"I know." She said as she started darting back and forth between the front yard and the room dumping his stuff outside.

When the room was empty she sat cross-legged on the floor. I listened carefully for the other's returning. Edward's room faced the back of the house so I couldn't see the front yard.

Then I heard it. I heard Emmett chuckling and Esme's gasp.

"What the hell?" He growled. "Rosalie! I swear if this is another joke!"

I heard him coming up the side of the house, and next thing I know he was through the window and he ran over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Explain!" Edward yelled.

"Why don't you ask _her."_ I looked at the pixie looking vampire sitting on the ground.

Edward turned around, I saw him smell through his nose.

She smiled. "Hi I'm Alice." She stood up.

"Uh, hi Alice, why is my room completely empty?"

She bit her lip. "Well, your room had the best view." Then I noticed she was biting her lip to keep back a smile.

"Get. My. Belongnings. Back. In. Here. Now." He snarled through his teeth.

"Why?" She whined.

I had a feeling that Edward was very annoyed.

"You got that right," He said looking at me. He turned his attention back to Alice. "This," He gestured to the room. "Is MY room."

"Not anymore, it isn't." She stated matter of factly.

"You are not the one for first impressions, are you?" He muttered.

"Actually-"

"That was a rheotorical question." He growled.

"It's okay, we are going to be great brothers and sisters." She smiled.

"Brothers? And Sisters?"

Edward looked at me, he looked concentrated, probably reading my thoughts, so I replayed the recent events in my head.

His eyes bugged out.

He started running out of the room.

"Esme?" He yelled. We could hear him complaining about not having his room.

"He's very persistant isn't he?" She asked.

I nodded, "You have no idea."

Jasper came into the room.

"Alice." His eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"You know what." He stated.

She turned her head. "No I don't." Her mouth was about to break into a smile.

"Alice, it's just a room."

"Exactly! So why can't he give it up?"

Emmett entered, and walked over to me. I smiled immediantly. He kissed me quickly. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, my arm around his waist.

"Why can't you?" Jasper replied to Alice.

"Jazz! That's not fair! You are using your mood control!" She covered her face with her hands. "Fine! He can have the stinking room! But I'm not moving his stuff back in here." She stalked off down the hall. Jasper followed.

Emmett started laughing. "That Alice chick will annoy the hell out of Edward."

I smiled as he pressed his lips to the top of my head. "Agreed." I said. We helped Edward moved his stuff back into the room and then the whole family collected into the front room

I was sitting on Emmett's lap, who was telling everyone jokes, and looked around at my new family. Everything's perfect... for now.

* * *

**a/n: hint hint in like 50 years a girl is going to come and screw up your life again. :) lol**

**REVIEW GUYS!:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR MIDNIGHT SUN**

**A/N: WOW. I think this is the longest chapter I've written for the story, so quew the appulause! Did anyone else hear about the re-release of Eclipse this weekend? I'm gonna see it again, this will be my third time!**

**obviously since this is going into Twilight, I will be referencing to it, but I'll also be following along midnight sun, so you might be a little confused if you haven't read the partial draft...**

**Chapter Playlist:**

**dance in the dark- lady gaga **eclipse (all yours)- metric **where is your heart- Kelly clarkson **that's not my name- the ting tings **girl with one eye- Florence + the machine** I hope you dance(special guest appearance sons of the desert)- lee ann Womack **front row- metric** rabbit heart (raise it up)- Florence + the machine **La vie boheme- la vie boheme B **decode- paramore **twilight galaxy- metric **never think- rob pattinson **poster of a girl- metric **use somebody- kings of leon

* * *

_55 years later. 2005._

It's January. Only about five and a half months left until I graduate high school. Again.

We moved back to Forks about two years ago, and Alice and Jasper are still with us, and they have been since 1950. Right now we were all sitting around our table at Forks High School in the cafeteria. Emmett has one arm around my shoulder, and he was complaining about a wrestling match he lost to Jasper the other day. Alice is sitting next to me, Jasper beside her. And across the table is _Edward._ I really felt bad for him, because he still hasn't found anybody, it must be hard to be around all these couples that are destined to be together, and you have no one.

I scanned the cafeteria, and saw myself in the reflection someone's glasses. I smiled and started fixing my hair. I stared at myself. Still unchanged. The only thing that ever will change is my eye color, which right now is pitch black. I tried to put my burn at the back of my mind but everytime I think about it, a liter is lit in my throat.

I tried to focus my attention on my family. Jasper, Emmett and I were seniors, and Alice and Edward were juniors. Jasper adopted my previous last name, and we are "twins" because we looked so much a like. The story is that Esme received Jasper and I after our parents died, and then Esme and Carlisle adopted the rest. I noticed Jasper looking uncomfortable, I wanted to tell him everything would be fine, but I knew that wouldn't help.

Alice was staring at Edward, and I could tell they were having one of their "conversations". These really annoyed me because I had no idea what was going on. Then my eyes noticed a fragile human girl who went to her table, and flipped and ran her fingers through her hair, the heater in the corner of the room, sent her scent flying here.

I immediantly shut off my breathing, I felt Emmett's grip on me, go tighter as he tried to control himself too.

All of our black eyes went to Jasper who was just kicked by Edward under the table.

"I'm sorry." He said ashamed.

Alice tried to smile. "You weren't going to do anything." She murmured. "I could see that."

"It helps a little bit if you think of them as people." Alice started. I tried to ignore her and I zoned out and looked around the cafeteria again. I felt Emmett nudge me. I looked up at him, with questioning eyes. He looked at a human girl I don't recognize.

She was averagly pretty for a human I guess. Long mahogany hair, big brown eyes, and she was staring at us.

I listened in to the conversation she was having with someone I've never bothered to learn her name because I know I won't ever talk to her.

Alice left the cafeteria, as I heard the annoying girl tell her our names. She was pretty much just gossiping about us, from that point on.

"Jessica Stanley is giving the new Swan girl all the dirty laundry on the Cullen clan." Edward murmured to Emmett. Emmett chuckled. I just rolled my eyes. This wasn't good, we can't have people talking about us.

Edward answered an unspoken question. "Rather unimaginative, actually. Just the barest hint of scandal. Not an ounce of horror. I'm a little disappointed." I could literally feel the relief fill me up.

"That's Edward. He's goreous, of course, but don't wasted your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough looking for him." The girl sniffed. I felt a pain of jealousy, but then I remembered where I've seen her before. When we moved here two years ago, she asked out Edward in the parking lot. I had to almost bash Emmett in the head because he wouldn't stop laughing as Edward tried to decline, but the girl was _very_ persistant. I smiled a little bit.

Edward just continued to stare at the new student.

He stayed like this for a few mintues and then looked around the room at various people. He looked slightly taken aback.

I was bored. "Shall we?" I said softly.

No one answered me. "So is the new one afraid of us yet?" Emmett asked, a hint of agitation.

Edward just shrugged. I'd have to bug him later about what's going on.

We got up from our table and met Alice outside, I noticed the strange human continued to stare at us.

I had my last two classes with Emmett, and we just passed notes, and they mostly consisted of Emmett telling me jokes and how much he loved me. I had to fight back laughter a lot. Emmett and I walked hand in hand to Edward's Volvo, where Alice and Jasper were already there waiting. We all climbed into the small car. Then out of nothing came Edward who dashed into the driver's seat. He took huge breaths of air.

"Edward?" Alice asked suspiciously.

Edward just violently shook his head. "What the hell happened to you?" Emmett demanded and chuckled at the same time.

The car went into reverse and we were racing away from the school. We all turned our eyes to Alice who just shrugged.

"You're leaving?" She whispered, after being glazed over for a minute.

We all stared at Edward dumbstruck.

"Am I?" Edward hissed through his teeth.

"Oh." Alice whimpered, as she was taken under her visions again.

"Stop!" Edward groaned.

Alice's eyes were wide. "Sorry." She whispered. "I'll miss you no matter how short a time you're gone."

I traded an apprehensive glance with Emmett.

Alice started giving out instructions. "Drop us off here, you should tell Carlisle yourself."

Edward nodded and the car came to sudden stop. Jasper, Emmett and I got out in silence, Alice joined us a moment later. We walked slowly into the house. Esme walked out to greet us when we came through the door.

"Hello- Wait." Her face fell. "Where's Edward?" We weren't exactly hiding our expressions either.

"He left." I said bluntly.

"Alice, is this true?" Her voice got higher.

She nodded, you could see the sadness in her eyes. "They don't know exactly what happened either so I guess I'll tell you all." She hesitated. "The new girl Bella Swan… well her blood appeals to Edward." She paused. "A lot. And he almost killed her today, and he really can't stand it. He's really sorry for leaving, but he'll come back soon." She said in a rush.

* * *

**a/n: Omygosh! I'm going to the eye doctors to see if I need glasses tomorrow :/**

**You'd think it would be REALLY easy to write it now because I'm basically rewriting Twilight, but it's soooo hard!**

**See what I do for you guys,,,,,,, that's why you should review! *hint hint***


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I promised I'm back on track, and I'm trying to write and update like before :)**

**chapter playlist:**

brighter- paramore **for a pessimist, I'm pretty optimistic- paramore **we are broken- paramore **faithfully- glee **under control- parachute **I caught myself- paramore **breathe me- sia** hot n cold- katy perry **all I wanted- paramore **defying gravity- wicked**

The whole house has had a sadder side to it for the past six days. He finally came back and we were walking back into the cafeteria one day, and Emmett and I were leading the way, in front of our little group. I kept laughing at Emmett because he looked more like a bodyguard. Jasper had his hand on Alice's elbow. "It's going to be okay." She breathed. I was a little irritated but Emmett kept trying to get me happy.

"Of course it is." Edward grumbled at Alice.

Emmett and Jasper bombarded Edward with snowballs earlier this morning, and then they turned on each other.

"She's not here yet, but the way she's going to come in… she won't be downwind if we sit in our normal spot." She said distantly.

"Of course we'll sit in our regular spot. Stop it Alice. You're getting on my nerves. I'll be absolutely fine." Edward snarled.

"Hmm." She paused, and blinked her eyes coming back into reality. "I think you're right."

"Of course I am." He muttered. I tried to fight back a smile.

A couple minutes later, Jasper spoke. "Anything new?" Edward had the same concentrated look he had last week.

"Nothing. She…must not have said anything."

I raised my eyebrows, this was surprising.

"Maybe you're not as scary as you think you are." Emmett chuckled. "I bet I could have frightened her better than _that_." I grimaced as Edward rolled his eyes.

"We've been over that. I don't _know_." Edward answered Emmett's unspoken question.

"She's coming in." Alice murmured. "Try to look human."

"Human you say." Emmett smiled mischievously.

He held up one of his fists, revealing a hidden snowball he saved from the fight earlier. He squeezed it into a block of ice. He was staring at Jasper. I was getting about ready to scold him when, he threw it at Alice, who flicked it away. The ice landed somewhere in the cafeteria. I wasn't too interested to see where.

Everyone stared around the room, looking for the cause of the disturbance. They didn't suspect us of course.

"Very human, Emmett," I snarled. "Why don't you punch through the wall while you're at it."

Emmett laughed. "It would look more impressive if you did it, baby." I eased a little bit and cracked a smile.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. Edward stared at the human girl as she came out of the lunch line.

"Ease up, Edward," Emmett said. "Honestly. So you kill one human. That's hardly the end of the world."

I glared at him, as he mouthed, "It's true." With a shrug of his shoulders. I rolled my eyes.

"You would know." Edward murmured. I shot him a death glare too.

Emmett laughed, "You've got to learn how to get over things." He gave me this speech a lot. "Like I do. Eternity is a long time to wallow in guilt."

Then Alice tossed ice at an unsuspecting Emmett.

I laughed at his surprising expression. He blinked rapidly and then smiled that grin. The one that let's you know he's planning something in his head.

"You asked for it." He leaned over the table, and shook his curly hair which had encrusted ice in it. A thick shower of half ice- half liquid splattered.

"Ew!" I growled.

Alice started laughing, cueing us all to laugh too. A bell of choruses filled the air as laughter slipped our stone cold lips.

Emmett kept playing with my hair, as I tried to fight him off.

"Emmett, stop!" I giggled. He was like a child sometimes.

"I…think it's okay." Alice said quietly. "Your mind is set. I think you'll make it through the hour." She said kind of unsure.

"Why push it, Edward?" Jasper asked. He of all people knew how this feels. "Go home, take it slow."

"What's the big deal? Either he will or he won't kill her. Might as well get it over with, either way." Emmett said matter of factly.

I froze. "I don't want to move yet, I don't want to start over." I huffed. "We're almost out of high school, Emmett." I said talking to him now. "_Finally_."

"No Rose, I think it will be okay." Alice reassured me. "It's firming up. I'm 93% sure that nothing bad will happen if he goes to class.

"Go to class." Edward said vaguely.

I was irritated at everyone for taking this so lightly. I trailed behind everyone with Emmett, in a daze, too many thoughts swirling in my head.

As we were walking to our class, we passed Edward's biology class. I peeked in. We continued walking. "He better not mess up." I muttered.

Emmett's hand wrapped around my waist. "Babe, relax. It's not that big of a deal."

I gave him a glare, and stalked off towards my class. After I slid into my seat, I saw him trying to walk as fast as he could, without looking immortal, into the room.

He sat in the desk next to me, and threw something on my desk. It was something in the shape of a heart I smiled. I realized it was an aluminum can squished into the shape. I used my speed to kiss him on the cheek before anyone besides us could notice.

"Thanks." I whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. It's just, Rose, sometimes I don't get you. You put up this front for everyone, and it isn't you. I want the Rosalie that only peeks around when it's just us."

I scowled. "I'm nice." Emmett shook his head. "Yes, I am."

"No, you're honestly not." I let out my bottom lip.

"You can be, there's a difference."

I dropped the conversation then and changed the subject to our plans of friends coming into town. All to soon, the bell rang and I had to part with Emmett. I walked with Jasper to math. I liked Jasper. He knew when the right time was too talk, and when it wasn't. Unlike Alice. Who just blabs and blabs and blabs. But she is still a sister to me.

In the middle of class Jasper whispered to me. "I'm confused."

My eyebrows knitted together, "What do you mean?"

"You." He paused. "You're jealous." He concentrated for a minute. "But I wonder of what…" He lead off diving into his own personal thoughts.

I just shook it off. "Okay."

Later that night, Carlisle and Edward went out hunting. I was in Emmett's arms all night. In the morning, Emmett left me to get ready. I was one step outside my door when I overheard Edward.

"I don't know where I'm going yet." He whispered.

I froze. No, he's going to split up the family. I know we'll move again. We inseparable.

"They'll need you all the more, if I'm not here to watch out for them. And think of Esme. Would you take half of her family away in one blow?"

I guessed he was having one a private conversation with someone. My bet's on Alice.

"Babe?" Emmett called softly as he walked towards me. I smiled and hugged him.

When we all made it to the car, no one said a word. Emmett and I sat in the back, just staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

When we pulled into the parking lot, Edward and Alice waited behind, while we walked to our first class.

As we walked, Jasper and Emmett talked about a hunting trip, while I just listened to the people passing by. We reached the door to our classroom, and just as my stone fingers touched the cool metal, I heard two people walking by, talking. You could hear the urgency in their tone.

All I could make out was "Cullen" and "Bella, the new girl" because I was shocked.

"We have to go." I said quickly. We followed the crowd to the parking lot.

_No no no. _I thought. _I'm going to kill him._

By the time we got there, Chief Swan freaking out over his daughter. I scowled as I realized what really happened.

_He saved her! That's even worse! We'll still have to move! She's going to tell everyone about us! _I screamed through my thoughts. I saw Jasper flinch, I mouthed sorry, it must be horrible to feel how i feel.

I was about to march up to Edward, when Jasper and Emmett both towed me back by the arms. At lunch, Jasper spoke.

"I have an idea." He proposed as he raised an eyebrow.

Both Emmett and I leaned in.

"She's going to talk about what happened eventually, so why don't we just…"

The answer came immediately in my head. "Kill her." I said softly.

"Exactly." He said just as quiet.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: Holy moly, I think this might be my favorite chapter! make sure you check out my other stories and my poll, and of course the all magical word, REVIEW!**

**Chapter playlist: **

brighter- paramore **without you- RENT **nothing on you (feat bruno mars)- b.o.b. **simple kind of life- no doubt **all around me- flyleaf** hot n cold- katy perry **just a girl- no doubt **fifteen- taylor swift **don't trust me- 3oh!3 **comforting lie- no doubt **white gold- metric **what is this feeling- wicked **my boy builds coffins- Florence + the machine **kiss with a fist- Florence + the machine **back stabber- kesha **drumming song- Florence + the machine **ignorance- paramore** over the moon- RENT **possibility- lykke li **bulletproof- la roux **love the way you lie ( feat rihanna)- Eminem **raw sugar- metric **magic (feat rivers cuomo of weezer)- b.o.b.** ending start- metric **last words- the real Tuesday weld** girl with one eye- Florence + the machine**

Jasper, Alice and I started walking towards the car. "Rosalie, stop freaking out!" Alice exclaimed. "I can practically hear the steam coming out of your ears!" Her eyes were glazed over. She must've been skimming the future. I stormed into the car. Then I saw Emmett and Edward walking towards us.

_Idiot! Lunatic! Moron! Jackass! Selfish, irresponsible fool! _I screamed through my thoughts. Edward didn't even flinch. I gave him a death glare too.

At least Jasper and I were definitely set on this. And I'm sure Emmett would be on our side. Esme would side with Carlisle who would probably side with Edward. And who knows with Alice, she could take Edward's side for all I know even though I hope she doesn't.

It was quiet the whole way to the house. We parked in the garage, and I saw Carlisle's Mercedes.

Dammit. I was hoping he wouldn't be here, it'd be one less person on Team Let's Save the Human.

We all charged right to the dining room. Carlisle like to use it as a conference room, since we were all different it was kind of necessary.

Every one sat in their usual seats. It was kind of obvious that we have done this often in these past two years.

Carlisle sat at the head of the table and Esme sat at his side. Edward sat on Carlisle's other side.

As I took my seat at the other end of the table I glared at Edward again, never taking my eyes off him. Emmett sat beside me, while Jasper stood against the wall behind me. The lines were obviously drawn. But we were missing a certain pixie.

She came in, eyes still glazed over and sat next to Esme. I scowled. That means she knew who was going to win. I felt Jasper's eyes boring in my back, I however was still eyeing Edward.

He looked at me. "I'm sorry." Then he looked at Jasper, and then Emmett. "I didn't mean to put any of you at risk. It was thoughtless, and I take full responsibility for my hasty action."

"What do you mean, 'take full responsibility'?" I snarled. "Are you going to fix it?"

"Not the way you mean, I'm willing to leave now, if that makes things better."

"No," Esme said softly. "No, Edward."

"It's just a few years." He said soothingly. No he's going to win them over. No one wants him to leave!

"Esme's right though," Emmett said. "You can't go anywhere now. That would be the opposite of helpful. We have to know what people are thinking more than ever."

"Alice will catch anything major." He insisted.

Carlisle spoke up as he shook his head. "I think Emmett is right, Edward. The girl will be more likely to talk if you disappear. It's all of us, or none of us."

"She won't say anything." He said quickly. Red clouded my vision, I could feel the rage building up through my veins.

Saying I was pissed off was an understatement.

"You don't know her mind." Carlisle said softly.

"I know this much, Alice back me up." Edward persisted.

Alice lifted up her head snapping back to reality. "I can't see what will happen if we just ignore this." She looked at Jasper and I.

I hit the table with my hand, the air was filled with the sound of the bang with the smack of my hand. "We can't allow the human to say anything. Carlisle you must see that. Even if we decided to all disappear, it's not safe to leave stories behind. We live so differently from the rest of our kind-you know there are those who would love the excuse to point fingers. We have to be more careful than anyone else!"

"We've left rumors behind us before." Edward said annoyingly.

"Just rumors and suspicions, Edward." I said as if it was obviously. "Not evidence and eyewitnesses!" I yelled.

"Evidence!" He scoffed.

"Rose-" Carlisle started.

I interrupted him. "Let me finish, Carlisle. It doesn't have to be any big production. The girl hit her head today. So maybe that injury turns out to be more serious than it looked. Every mortal goes to sleep with the chance of never waking up. The other's would expect us to clean up after ourselves. Technically, that would make it Edward's job, but this is obviously beyond him." I rolled my eyes at him. "You know I'm capable of control. I would leave no evidence behind me." I said seriously.

"Yes, Rosalie, we all know how proficient an assassin you are," Edward sneered.

A hiss escaped my lips.

"Edward please," Carlisle said looking at Edward, he then turned to me. "Rosalie, I looked the other way in Rochester because I felt you were owed your justice. The men you killed had wronged you monstrously. This is not the same situation. The Swan girl is an innocent."

"It's not personal, Carlisle." I gritted my teeth. "It's to protect us all."

Silence fell upon us. Carlisle nodded once while thinking. "I know you mean well, Rosalie, but… I'd like very much for our family to be worth protecting. The occasional…accident or lapse in control is a regrettable part of who we are. To murder a blameless child in cold blood is another thing entirely. I believe the risk she presents, whether she speaks her suspicions or not, is nothing to the greater risk. If we make exceptions to protect ourselves, we risk something much more important. We risk losing the essence of who we are."

I glanced at Edward. I knew he was on freaking cloud nine right now.

"It's just being responsible." I said loudly.

"It's being callous, every life is precious." Of course Carlisle would say that, I should have known that.

I sighed, Emmett patted my shoulder. "It'll be fine, Rose." He whispered sweetly.

"The question, is whether we should move on?" Carlisle asked.

"No, we just got settled. I don't want to start on my sophomore year in high school again!" I exclaimed.

"You could keep you present age, of course," Carlisle bribed.

I might be blonde, but I wasn't dumb. "And have you move again that much sooner?" I rose an eyebrow. Carlisle just shook his shoulders. "I like it here! There's so little sun, we get to be almost _normal_."

"Well, we certainly don't have to decide now. We can wait and see if it becomes necessary. Edward seems certain of the Swan girl's silence."

I turned around and looked at Jasper. He was still dead set against his decision. I could feel my lips about to curl into a smile.

"Jasper," Edward said. His eyes met his. "She won't pay for my mistake. I won't allow that."

"She benefits from it, then? She should have died today, Edward. I would only set that right." Jasper said coldly.

"I will not allow it." Edward said unfazed.

"I won't let Alice live in danger, even a slight danger. You don't feel about _anyone _the way I feel about her, Edward," I saw Edward flinch ever so slightly, "And you haven't lived through what I've lived through, whether you've seen my memories or not. You don't understand."

Jasper was right, Edward didn't understand. He didn't understand at all.

"I'm not disputing that, Jasper. But I'm telling you now, I won't allow you to hurt Isabella Swan." I laughed on the inside. If I didn't know any better he probably had _feelings_ for this _human_.

"Jazz," Alice said interrupting their silence.

Jasper looked at her. "Don't bother telling me you can protect yourself, Alice. I already know that. I've still got to-"

"That's not what I'm going to say," She said like a five year old. "I was going to ask you for a favor."

Then Edward's jaw dropped with a gasp. All I knew was that this wasn't good, and that my earlier assumption was coming true.

"I know you love me. Thanks. But I would really appreciate it if you didn't try to kill Bella. First of all, Edward's serious and I don't want you two fighting. Secondly, she's my friend. At least, she's _going_ to be." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But…Alice," Jasper started.

"I'm going to love her someday, Jazz. I'll be very put out with you if you don't let her be." She said thouroughly.

"Ah," She sighed with a smile. "See? Bella's not going to say anything. There's nothing to worry about."

She said her name as if they were already _best_ friends. I shuddered.

"Alice," Edward said, terrified. "What…does this…?"

"I told you there was a change coming. I don't know Edward." I knew her too well, and she was keeping something to herself I was sure.

"What, Alice? What are you hiding?" Edward said through his teeth.

Emmett grumbled.

"Is it about the girl?" Edward commanded. "Is it about Bella?"

She must've slipped because Edward was on the balls of his feet in the next half a second, and he shouted, "NO!"

"Edward!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"It's solidifying," Alice whispered. "Every minute you're more decided. There're really only two ways left for her. It's one or the other, Edward." Then I figured out what they were talking about.

"No," He said hysterically.

"Will somebody please let the rest of us in on the mystery?" Emmett muttered.

"I have to leave." Edward said to Alice.

I started dazing out as I really realized what was going on.

By the time I drifted back into reality, I heard Edward ask, "Why are you doing this to me?..." Him and Alice were having one of their _private_ conversations. "Love her, _too_?..." His voice faltered. Alright now I felt the steam whoosh out of my ears. "No." Edward shook his head. "I don't have to follow that course. I'll leave. I will change the future."

"You can try," She said as if Edward just said he was going to give up on drinking blood entirely.

"Oh, come on!" Emmett hollered. I tried to hold back giggles from his confusion.

"Pay attention," I said furious again. "Alice sees him falling for a _human_!" How classic Edward!" I made a gagging noise to piss him off.

He seemed unfazed.

_Hmm. Looks like he's finally learned to ignore me._

I saw him slightly nod in my direction. I scowled.

"What?" Emmett said, his face like a dear in head lights. Then he started cracking up. "Is that what's been going on? Tough break, Edward."

Esme seemed stunned. "_Fall_ for a human? For the girl he saved today? Fall in _love_ with her?"

"What do you see, Alice? Exactly?" Jasper demanded.

"It all depends on whether he is strong enough or not. Either he'll kill her himself" She glared at him. "Which would really irritate me, Edward not to mention what it would to you-" She turned back to Jasper, "or she'll be one of us someday."

I gasped, infuriated. She's going to give up her life for _him_? For a vampire? For a monster? She has a whole freaking life ahead of her!

"That's not going to happen!" Edward yelled. "Either one!"

"It all depends," Alice said distantly, "He may be just strong enough not to kill her-but it will be close. It will take an amazing amount of control, more even than Carlisle has. He may be just strong enough…The only thing he's not strong enough to do is stay away from her. That's a lost cause."

Silence came again, this time Carlisle broke it. "Well, this…complicates things."

"I'll say," Emmett chuckled. I stomped on his foot. He pretended to wince.

"I suppose the plans remain the same, though," Carlisle continued ingoring Emmett, "We'll stay, and watch. Obviously, no one will…hurt the girl."

"No." Jasper whispered. "I can't agree to that. "If Alice sees only two ways-"

"No!" Edward shrieked. "No!"

Then Edward ran out of the room. I stalked upstairs to my room, ignoring the other's shouts coming after me.

When I got upstairs, I buried my face in the fluffy pillows. I heard the door open and then I heard Alice's high pitched voice.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I don't get it." I said softly.

"What?" She asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Why she's throwing it all away, Alice…" I felt my eyes burn for the tears that would never come. "Or why she _will_ throw it all away."

"I know Rosalie, but she'll love him." She insisted.

"How could Edward love her though?" I lifted my face from the pillows and sat up.

"I don't know." She said again. She paused for a moment. "You won't give her a tough time will you?" She asked unsure.

"I can't promise anything." I said bleakly.

Alice just shrugged and walk out into the hallway.

More than a month has past, so far Edward wasn't in love, and Bella wasn't dead nor a vampire. But everyday I've watched him change slowly into a different person. It's bit by bit of couse, but it's there. I can tell he's falling for her.

"Bella's going to stare at Edward in a minute. Look normal," Alice said one day in March. I noticed that she stares at Edward a lot, and he stares at her a lot. He thinks we don't notice but we do.

It disgusts me.

* * *

**a/n: oh yeah it's time for this side of Rosalie we all hate, to come out with full force.**

** REVIEW :)**


	22. Authors Note

**Hey guys!**

**So I remember the day I found _Twilight_. I was in sixth grade and our teacher had us do a reading response. It's when we read for about half the class and then write about what we just read. Well one girl was reading _Twilight_ and another was reading _New Moon_. They said it was going to be a movie soon.**

**To be honest the bunch didn't sound that great, but something about it did draw me in. Then another one of my friends who read it when it first came out got all excited as the book became popular around our school.**

**Since it was going to become movie, I looked up the trailer. To say I was freaking confused was an understatement. It made me not want to read it even more. One day we got one of the book catalogs in language arts and they had _Twilight_ for five bucks. We also had a book project coming up so I decided to get it. I remember the beginning being dead boring but then chapter 7 I believe, that was when it really grabbed my attention, and I've been hooked ever since, I think.**

**As time went on, I got back into the Harry Potter series. I started reading the Hunger Games trilogy. This past summer, my friend and I found fan fiction. I was intrigued by it, and it brought out my inner twihard again. But this year, I've noticed that I've been shying away from it from the saga. I've grown to make fun of it, because it isn't that hard to do.**

**You might be wondering why I'm harping on a story I'm writing fan fiction for.**

**I'm explaining how I'm just not into it anymore. My stories are getting harder to write.**

**So the ones I post this authors note to, will be on hold. Indefinitley. My favorite ones to write I'll still write.**

**Another reason for this hiatus is that I feel like no one likes my stories anymore. I get maybe one or two reviews a chapter or maybe none at all. I know I shouldn't be quitting over that but it's hard to go from 10 reviews to zero a chapter. It takes a blast at my self esteem I guess.**

**So I don't want to waste my time if no one truly cares.**

**If you really do like this story, you'll try to convince me out of this.**

** I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
